His Duty as A Human
by Unsugar
Summary: If he is to die, then so be it. Shun-centric


**Title:** His Duty as a Human

**Fandom:** Animanga – Saint Seiya

**Summary:** If he is to die, then so be it. [Shun-centric]

**Warning:** Painfully AU. Oh, and the Gold Saints and the Three Judges are all well, alive and not fighting each other.

**Disclaimer:** Not. Mine. Happy now?

* * *

"Shun, do you really think…"

"Saori-san, you know very well I've made up my mind. And besides, we've discussed this many times before."

The young Goddess sighed. It was obvious she was regretting the decision they have made togther. "Yes, I know that. I would love to say there are other ways…"

"But there's none, isn't it? That's why I'm doing this. I've seen Alone's memories, and…" Shun shuddered as he recalled everything; the feelings, the guilt that Alone has and there was no one there to saw it unfold.

"It hurts. It's painful to see what happened to him, and I was unable to do anything to help him. If I have the power to change something so that things will be different, so be it." At that, Shun looked straight into other's eyes. "If I can stop the Holy War and its history from repeating, I don't mind doing this all over again."

Looking into his bright eyes, Athena knew nothing could faze the 14-years-old from his decision. In that matter, he could be more stubborn than even Seiya. But there was still something that worries her. "How… how about Ikki?"

The determined eyes that were so bright before gloomed at that. "I… I don't know. No one was able to find or contact him since that day."

'_The day I made up my mind in front of everyone. The day he gave me this,'_ Shun slowly rubbed his still-sore cheek. The same one that had been slapped by his brother just a week ago.

Saori just watched him silently, before throwing her caution to the wind and hugged the young man in front of her.

"Saori…-san?"

"Why must someone so likable, so lovable like you have to be the one to do this? Why can't the world be fair to you, just this once?" She tightened her grip around his shoulders, for once feeling angry. She has power, but even that enormous power could not change what fate has decided for Shun.

Shun smiled at that, hugging her back. "World is never fair, Saori-san. But at least I have happy memories. And I'm sure I'll continue to gain them."

Saori was about to say something to that, when Aiolos came in.

"Athena-sama, Shun-kun, everyone is ready— Is everything alright?"

She let go of Shun hastily, rubbing the tears that threatened to come out. "Yes, Aiolos, We're fine. Shall we go now, Shun?" The question was directed to the Saint in front of him, whose green eyes turned calm and cold.

_No, no longer a Saint…_

"Of course, Sao— Athena."

With that, Shun turned towards the door and into the main hall where everyone was waiting for him and Athena to come out. He looked at the group of people in front of him, giving a small smile to each and everyone of them.

Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu, his three friends who have been by his side for everything; his master Deidalus and June, who have been supporting him in everything he did before; the Gold Saints, each and everyone of them has a role in his life…

_Nii-san, if only you're here…_

And a bit further from the rest of the group were Rhadamanthys, Minos and Aiacos, waiting silently for the ceremony to start. Three of them bowed slightly at him when he set his eyes on them.

_My new family members…_

With a grace fitted of his new status, Shun moved to the center of the hall, where the box of Andromeda Cloth was placed on an altar. Once he reached there, he put a hand on the box, took a deep breath, and spoke out loud.

"I, Shun of the Andromeda constellation, from this day, this moment, no longer have any part in involving with Athena's Sainthood. With this blood," at that moment, black-coloured blood started to leak out from his palm and dropped onto the box, "I announced myself," he walked to the three Spectres, the bleeding palm brushing the front part of their Suplices, "As the one with the rights to rule over the Underworld in the name of the Underworld God."

At that, his gold pendant that he had been wearing glowed, as if taking in his vow. Shun took another deep breath, turned to the other occupants of the halls, with the Spectres by his side. "With this, I announced myself as the human incarnation of Hades, and I shall rule the Underworld as how it is supposed to be."

'_Goodbye, Andromeda Shun…'_

"_**If it needs to be, then so be it. I'll be Hades, if that is what it takes to maintain the stability of this world and the other.**_

_**Even if it means Andromeda Shun has to die. For this is the duty of the human named Shun."**_

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for the fail? *hides* The idea of Shun being Hades has always interest me, so here's my take on it. And of course it's AU, since I want the Gold Saints and Spectres to remain alive.

C&C are appreciated.

Thank you for reading.

F.o.I


End file.
